


Oretachi no Yume (Our Dream)

by pokimunchies



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Idols, Japanese Idols, Johnnys - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 22:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokimunchies/pseuds/pokimunchies
Summary: Series of events in the life of Hey! Say! JUMPOur dream as one, to JUMP eternally. To go over the top, build the strongest army within ourselves. We can do it, 'cause we are together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Finally! After what seems like forever, I've done writing another fanfic! This fanfic is one fanfic that I feel the most excited about, because it's about my favourite people in the world, Hey! Say! JUMP!!!  
> Anyway this fanfic basically reveals various events that happen in the life of Hey! Say! JUMP. There are hints of my favourite otp(s) as well. >> You've been warned.  
> I hope you like it! Don't hesitate to point out any grammatical error in it. Also, leave your feedback. It's much appreciated! Thank you.  
> Twitter- @PokiMunchies

**Part 1**  
"Tadaima...!" Yamada's voice echoes through the room as he takes off his boot and slowly makes his way inside his apartment.  
"Ah... I just realize I live alone." He takes off his beach blue coloured scarf that wraps his neck and puts his backpack on the dining table, while taking out a chair and sits on it sheepishly. A while later he finds himself continue mumbling and sighing words out of exhaustion, before settling down and grabs a can of iced coffee from the fridge.  
"Wait why am I drinking this? Baka. I have work tomorrow. Oh, for God's sake...!" Not realizing what he has taken out from the fridge, he stops drinking immediately and put the almost empty can back to the fridge. He heads straight to his room and is greeted directly by a big photo on his bedroom wall. Then he smiles softly while motions himself towards it. It's a huge picture of the members of Hey! Say! JUMP, one of the most promising boy groups in Japan. His mind is racing everywhere as he fixes his sight on the heart-warming picture, a simple picture with all nine members on it, wearing their regular clothes with big smile drawn on each person's face. Their exhausted expression was mixed beautifully with such warm feeling of togetherness, all wrapped in one picture. Yamada continues to watch it, runs his finger on it and smiles again.  
"I will do anything. Everything. To reach the top with you guys. I promise." He pledges, stops his trace on Yuto's picture and smiles even bigger this time.  
"After everything I've done to overcome your wall, I'm not going to let you down, Yutti." His eyes fixed on Yuto and his attractive smile. He lets himself adores Yuto's picture a little longer before throwing himself on the bed beside him. Just like a little kid comes back from a soccer game, all tired and exhausted, he sniffs the fresh fragrance from the bed cover and pillow beside him.  
"Thank you, okasan.."He murmurs, holding the pillow tightly in his arms and let the sweet strawberry scent penetrates through his soul. Strawberry is one of his most favourite things in the world, and his mum will always make sure his bed is there to make him feel comfortable and eased after a long day of work. Yamada's mum will wash his bed covers and pillow once in a week and return them smell fresher and sweeter than ever, with, of course, his favourite strawberry scent. Since Yamada has decided to stay in his apartment from a month ago, his mum wants him to feel like home even though he is not. Yamada insists on staying alone even though his mum begs him to stay in his parent's house. As the only son in the family, Yamada's mum spoils him a little too much than his other two sisters. But after all, who wouldn't treat Yamada like a king? Literally everyone in his life treats him like a king. Why? Because just by looking at his adorable face, you just want to do so, don't you?  
Yamada chuckles at the thought of how everyone treats him like a king. Except maybe Inoo. Inoo and Yamada always have this sort of love-hate relationship towards each other. Can't help it though, that's what you expect when you mix a moody mushroom and a perverted kitten. Ha ha.  
Yamada reluctantly rises himself from his bed and goes for a warm shower. Although previously he had planned to play a little video game before sleep, he withdraws himself from doing so to avoid sleeping in the next morning. Yabu will yell at him if that happens, and that's the last thing Yamada wants to experience in the first morning, because if Yabu has stepped forward, you can only expect Hikaru to follow suit and yell even louder. Yamada will eventually go numb by those shouting, no joke.  
After a shooting and warm bath, Yamada opens his laptop that's sitting on his desk and goes to the web to look for some information. Yes, he stalks his fans on Twitter. His expression goes from smiling adorably to embarrassed to a puppy cute transformation as he scrolls down the timeline and hashtags, clicking all those pictures that accompany the sweet tweets from his fans. He searches for his name on Twitter and for no one's surprise at all, it's flooding with his pictures from all different events; concerts, interviews, and even his topless pictures, all are shown so freely on Twitter. It's not like he hates it, though, in fact, he likes it. He likes it if even by such pictures he can make his fans happy at the slightest, because else, he doesn't know how to make his fans happy as much as he is.  
He is thankful for Hey! Say! JUMP and himself that has come this far in his field, and he can't wait to show everyone more than what they expect. Something incredible is awaited to be revealed both from Yamada and his super group, Hey! Say! JUMP. As their 10th years anniversary is drawing nearer, Yamada is positive that they can make one step at the time to reach the top. It's not a daydream nor a mere wishful thinking, because he himself can see how everyone is pushing themselves to their limit with the group and attempts to do their best for each opportunity that comes for them.  
His eyes sparkle as he clicks on one picture on the screen, and with a speed faster than light, he saves the picture to his computer. That adds one more to his group pictures collection, one folder that he will open from time to time to remind himself just how grateful he has been. For the eight guys who have been his best friends for almost ten years, some even longer than that. For one dream they pursue together, and for the fans who have been there over the years, supporting him and the group endlessly, despite all the rumours and unpleasant news every now and then. They've been there, and so that is where Yamada Ryosuke is standing. Surrounded by everyone who loves and treasures him. There is nothing he wants more in this world than that, he thought to himself.  
As the night slowly climbs to its cage, he whispers to himself a word of farewell for another tiring day. He embraces himself, clutching his dreams in his arms and drifts off to sleep.  
Oyasumi, strawberry prince.

 

 **Part 2**  
"Ohayou gozaimasu.. Ohayou gozaimasu.. Ohayou gozaimasu.." Yamada greets everyone he meets on his way to his group's room. He is now at Johnny's Entertainment office. As soon he enters the room written "Hey! Say! JUMP" on the door, he is immediately greeted by the usual chit chat of Daiki and Inoo. No one really knows what they are talking about but there they are, enjoying their time of glory. Soon enough Yuya jumps in and being all friendly and flirty to Inoo just like his usual self. Even though Yuya always tries to look tough and cool, deep inside he is a puppy who is just so adorable and in needs of protection. Especially in front of Inoo, he looks somehow awkward and cute. Just a little throwback from when Inoo let everyone know that he talked to Yuya over the phone for an hour, Yuya tried his best not to show his embarrassed expression. That almost looks like Yuya somehow finds his comfort to talk about something silly and unthinkable to Inoo, and vice versa.  
On another corner of the room, Yamada spots Yabu and Hikaru, apparently talking about the concept that they are going to use for the group's new music video. Every now and then, Yabu is smiling so widely that his eyes disappear from sight, and that's one of the cutest parts of Yabu. Hikaru would stand there watching Yabu gets all excited throughout the whole talking, pushing his brilliant jokes to the surface that results in Yabu giggling even harder. This pair, they truly understand and treasure each other's presence so much.  
Yamada goes to find his seat and has a sip of coffee he has brought from outside. A moment later the rest of Hey! Say! 7 join him and the previous three seconds of silence has now transformed into a vibrant atmosphere led by none other than Yuto Nakajima.  
"Shut up, Yutti." Yamada calls out as he slowly feels annoyed by Yuto's constant screaming. Everyone wonders why is Yuto this loud and how is he this loud, but even though Yamada says those words, deep inside he wants to hear more of Yuto's screams as they pump up the spirit he has in his hearts and help him feeling energized every time. Yuto gets closer to Yamada and scans his face very closely.  
"What are you doing seriously?" Yamada complains as Yuto gets even closer now, he can feel Yuto's warm breath waving on his face.  
"Ah! I find a pimple!" Yuto screams and his expression has now turned into disbelief. Yamada quickly runs his finger on his temple and before a second barely passes, Yuto lets another scream, "You're fooled!" And Yuto continues laughing uncontrollably, joined by Chinen and Keito. Yamada could only stare at them in disgust and carry on sipping his coffee before they start their work.  
Today they will do choreography practice for their upcoming single, Over the Top. The choreography for this song is quite different than their other singles before, especially outfit wise. Other than the usual flashy and funky outfit, they are constructed to wear black tops and black jeans, with natural makeup and hairstyle. Apparently, the higher authorities have finally realized that the group has grown up, and so the members too.  
Yamada looks at his costume he is wearing, scans around and smirks,  
"My v-neck is deeper than you guys'.."  
Daiki comes over to confirm and he teases Yamada by peeking through his chest.  
"Oi oi." Yamada gives him a warning and knocks Daiki on the head playfully. Daiki quickly pulls away and apologizes, like he always would.  
"Sumimasen. I think I know the reason, though. Ha ha ha ha!" He laughs so hard that he can't even finish his own sentence.  
Yuya butts in and whispers to Yamada's ear, "Fans like it that way. Better view is achieved." While tracing Yamada's hair teasingly.  
"You guys' mind is somehow twisted." Yamada replies with the sharpest look he attempts to pull. He looks at his v-neck again and hates to realize that some parts of him believe what they are saying.  
"Alright, everyone. We start now!" The choreographer instructs them to get into formation and they start dancing, showing off sexy sweats and breaking bones for hours.

"Otsukaresamadeshita..!!"

"Otsukare......!"

"Otsukaresama..!"

Everyone is cheering and rising up each of their own glass up in the air, another day has ended swiftly. They all gather in a fancy restaurant to celebrate the day; another work has been completed and they're finally going to release a new music video and single soon.

"Today is especially tiring.." Inoo mumbles from his seat, wearing his worn-out expression while taking a big sip of his drink.

"Agree. It was a tiring day for everyone. Thanks for your hard work...! And especially for you Inoo-chan, your dance move is now bolder. Thanks for your effort." Yabu said firmly whilst turning his attention to Inoo who is sitting beside him.

"Thank you for taking notice on that, Yabu-chan..! Now I'm embarrassed." Inoo hides his face in embarrassment while Yamada continues, "You can actually do it if you aren't lazy, ne Inoo-chan." He lets out his trademark smirk all the way to Inoo who is sitting quite far from him. Yamada ruins the moment successfully as Inoo starts to "rage" and pouts in fury.

"I wonder when will you guys get along..!?" Chinen lets out a sigh and continue enjoying his favourite drink excitedly.

Everyone is laughing cheerfully as Hikaru will tell them his usual brilliant and some dirty jokes along the way. Somehow none of them seems to realize just how long they've been staying in the restaurant. Yuya is already almost drunk that they've finally come to their sense about how long has the time passed. Even so, they still manage to do one more round and end it with some kind of real talk, which surprisingly comes from Yuto.

"Alright, I think we really need to call it a day now, for real. But before that, let me have a few words.." Yuto takes a sip of his drink and continues, "Our anniversary is coming into view. It seems so surreal to believe that we've been staying for almost ten years together. How do I say it.. We've gone through joy and hardships and joy again, we've done and experience so many things together. I'm thankful that we've made it this far. For all these time of taking care of me, thank you so much." Yuto stands up from his seat and bow to everyone. It seems that among everyone, he is the sanest right now. Everyone is looking at him feeling touched by his words. This loud man suddenly speaks some deep words of appreciation, that sure makes everyone feels touched and moreover, amazed.

"And special for Yama-chan..," He turned his head to Yamada who is sitting by his side, his brown hair is tucked to the side and his appearance is torn out after a long strenuous day.

"Yes, Yutti..?" Yamada raises his head to match the taller boy's height and smile softly.

"Let's continue to work hard together. You've been working really hard, and by the look of it, I don't see any intention of stopping coming from you. Ha ha..!" He lets out a little chuckle before continuing, "We all appreciate that... But please don't push yourself too hard. If you need someone to confide, any of us will be here with open arms." Yuto takes a step closer and reaches Yamada in his embrace. He hugs his best friend tightly in his arms, as if the warmth of his body could transfer healing spirit to Yamada.

Yamada could only bury himself in Yuto's hug in response. Everyone sleepily cheering on them and the two continue holding onto each other for what seems like eternity.

It was a night to remember, for Yamada, and for everyone. Tonight, after such a long while that they had waited to find the time to gather, they've finally arrived in this place with the same longing. This togetherness is finally theirs to rejoice and to be reminisced. A road full of hurdles and struggles are awaiting in front of them, but no one is scared. No one is going to turn away because they have their back for each other. Hey! Say! JUMP will continue to rise and go over the top just like how their upcoming single is called.

And especially for Yamada, he has these words ringing in his head continuously. Some words from his beloved best friend who is hugging him tight right now. And he wants to hear it again and again so he would never feel alone again. Because he needs his best friend's presence to help him carry the weight of this world with him.

"You can rely on me sometime, you know." Yuto caresses Yamada's hair with his slender fingers and whispers the words on his best friend's ear.

Yamada mumbles deep inside his heart, careful not to let it out because he hates sounding cheesy at a time like this. Even without saying anything, Yuto knows, Yamada is thankful for him and for his words of encouragement.

"Thank you, Nakajima Yuto."

 

 **Part** **3**

"Ohayou.." Hikaru whispers softly from under thick blanket that covers his body. In front of him, his long-time best friend and partner in crime, Yabu Kota.

"Ohayou.." Yabu slowly opens his sleepy eyes, suddenly taken by surprise as he gets up abruptly from his sleep.

"What are you doing here??!!" He screams at Hikaru who is pretending like everything is fine. Just like his usual self, ever.

"Well, you were drunk so badly last night. I don't want to hear you hugging random people on the street.. Therefore, I took you home." Hikaru explain with smug on his face.

"Huh? Well.... Alright. Thank you Hika. But, why are you sleeping on the same bed as me? What... what the hell is this oh God." Yabu gets up from the bed and looks at Hikaru in annoyance.

"Ha ha..... Well I only have one bed. Besides, it's MY bed, isn't it?" Hikaru follow suits to face Yabu who is standing near the window now, grins written all over his face and he pins Yabu against the wall teasingly.

"Stop it Hika." Yabu tries to stop Hika from coming even closer to his face and attempts to escape just in time.

"In that case you can just drop me off at my house. Anyway... Thanks and I'm sorry for the trouble it costs you." Yabu calls out as soon as he escapes Hikaru's kabedon and makes his way to the bathroom.

"You're acting silly. How long have we been friends?? Geez.. Consider this a sleepover. And besides... nothing happened last night. Ha ha ha..!!" Hikaru continues teasing and following Yabu to the bathroom. He stands right to Yabu in front of the bathroom mirror and grabs his toothbrush. They brush their teeth together while every now and then, Hikaru will poke Yabu's arm in attempts to spills his water.

"Anyway, last night was fun." Said Yabu after they are both out from the bathroom.

"Right, it finally happened after a long time. I will crave that moment in my heart. Yama-chan and Yuto have been closer than ever. I love seeing them like that." Hikaru trails away, putting his work clothes on and exchanges glance at Yabu.

"Ah, me too. Those two kids are our assets in JUMP. Everyone is an important asset to JUMP and I hope we can stay this way for many years to come. " Yabu speaks firmly, and his best friend nudges him on the arms again while nodding in agreement.

They both enjoy quick breakfast in Hikaru's living room and every now and then, Hikaru looks at Yabu in wonder about what is his best friend could be thinking right now. Deep inside he is really proud of Yabu. Yabu is like an essential leader figure for Hey! Say! JUMP who always does his best to keep everyone in his guidance and acts an older brother for each member. Soon enough they make their way to work while talking endlessly along the way.

\----

"Wow, aren't those Hika-chan's shirt and trousers you're wearing, Yabu-kun?" Keito peeps from behind his magazine to look at Yabu in fake surprise.

"You actually notice people's outfit a lot, Keito. Not just mine apparently?" Daiki interrupts him and laughs at him afterwards.

"But that's true though. I can smell YabuHika in the air. Ah..what a nice fragrance..." Daiki continues to tease both Yabu and Hikaru. Hikaru looks pleased meanwhile Yabu looks like he is going to swallow the trio in whole.

"Well, this time Hikaru saves me. Thank you Hika." Yabu tries to regain his charisma and looks at his own reflection in the mirror.

"Oh oh... I see. So something did happen? Amazing." Keito butts in one more time before being slapped playfully by Yabu. He backs away and slowly leaving them all, probably going to tell everyone what's happened.

A while later, everyone really does come cheering on YabuHika for their lovey dovey moment last night. Well, everyone has been cheering on the pair since like forever because who will not? Among everyone, Yabu and Hikaru is that one couple of which everyone adores and respects for their continuous supports towards each other and for the group in general.

Their laughter eventually stops when their manager tells them it's time to change into their outfits and make up time for their activity that day. After a few hours on the ride, they've finally arrived at the filming location for the other song in their upcoming single.

"Wow!!!!!!!!!!! Yooohoooo!!!!" Yuto immediately lets out a deafening scream that leaves everyone in wonder. He can be this loud even for such early morning. Yamada quickly chases after Yuto who is obviously far away now, that's what you can expect from his long legs anyway.

They've arrived at a place where they will film another music video for Funky Time. It is an outdoor location with a stunning surrounding and trees all around. It's quite rare for Hey! Say! JUMP to have an outdoor filming, and this time reminds them of when they filmed Kira Kira Hikare back in 2015. Literally the perfect spot for Yuto. He roams around in happiness, slowly joined by the rest of the members. Yabu looks at them with pride thumping in his chest. It almost feels like he's watching his children, all messing around in glee.

They spend long hours in the location, riding on the double deck bus, playing and messing with different children toys, teasing each other and checking out nearly every corner of the large place. Daiki is so excited when he spots a remote-controlled helicopter and plays with it while Chinen follows him to record a video. Keito as always, has always been a soft target for bullying, and this filming is no exception. Everyone loves to bully him because he can't get mad whatsoever. As a matter of fact, they bully Keito out of love, and that makes Keito feel welcomed and loved instead. On the other side, Yamada has so much fun skating. It's been quite a long time since the last time he skated. He goes here and there skating in joy, while the others are playing with different children toys.

There are too many fun moments to count, and by the end of the day, they are looking all worn out but satisfied with their work that day. They're waving in good bye, making each their way to a place they call home.

\----

"Hello.." Keito reaches for his phone in his pocket and pick up for the call he receives.

"Oh.. Alright. I'm coming now." He hangs up a while later and rushes his way to the promised location.

The spring wind is blowing his face gently, leaving trace of softness. He wonders what is going to come next, but he must do what he believes is the best thing to do. He looks up at the starless sky above him and thankful for another day he has just had with the guys. The eight best friends he has found along the way, he promises to himself that he will never disappoint or leave them, no matter what.

 

**Part 4**

"This time, you're being careless, you know. This happened to you before, right? You should have known that as a public figure, you're being tailed wherever you go. So, I expect you to be aware of this." Hey! Say! JUMP manager is facing someone who has been fixing his sight to his own hands, as he waits for the other person's response and gets somehow impatient.

He walks away after a few seconds sitting down in waiting. "Well. discuss it with the guys." He calls out for the last time and walks out of the door.

Keito can only blames himself for his reckless behaviour. Now, that he might end up being put in an indefinite hiatus as the worst assumption he would never expect. He sighs deeply and rises himself up from his seat. Right there, a figure enters the room and looks at Keito with sadness in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Keito, we can't help you with anything." Chinen speaks slowly from across Keito, who's still trying to recollect his own thoughts.

Chinen takes a step further and reaches Keito in his small but delicate arms, hugging Keito while hoping that it will somehow makes the circumstance better.

"I'm alright, Chinen. Thank you." Keito let go of Chinen's arms and looks at his best friend with the still pale expression on his face.

"I'll take care of it. Don't worry. I'm so sorry for giving trouble to everyone.." Says Keito sorrowfully. Keito turns away and makes his way out of the door, leaving Chinen alone with sadness still hanging on his face.

"Now what? Are they going to do the same thing they did to Ryutaro to Keito this time? I definitely will never allow it to happen!" Yabu snaps and hits the table hard with his bare hand. Hikaru is trying to calm him down but somehow all his attempts are vain. It's a tricky situation they are in right now, and all of them could only wish nothing but a miracle to come to change the higher ups' mind.

As soon as the rumour started to spread around two days ago, the situation has been tricky. They are releasing new single soon, and this mistake is the last thing they have ever wished to encounter. This time it's no joke, no one is making up the whole scene. One of them did make a mistake, and the price is theirs to pay.

Keito comes into the room where the seven guys are sitting uncomfortably but manage to greet him, almost like nothing had happened. Stillness filled the room shortly afterwards, and Keito is fighting desperately to stop the tears from forming. That's just always Keito, the soft yet brave individual everyone has always known. A time like this is something he never wish to happen, but something has been done and he knows mourning over it will not solve the matter.

"I'm sorry for giving this huge trouble for everyone." Keito bows low and pleads with all his might, his heart is aching on his chest.

"Keito. This is not your fault. It's our fault too.." Yuya responds and motions towards Keito who is standing near where he is sitting.

"Do you know what you are doing? Don't you ever learn your lesson?!" Yabu snaps from his spot, fury drawn on his face as he lifts his head and stared at Keito sternly.

Yuya pats Keito's shoulder softly, signalling him not to take Yabu's words to heart. And Keito knows it well, even better than everyone else because that's how Yabu handles the situation and tries to make him understand. Back in debut days, Keito was always the one needing special attention and longer time to learn than everyone else, due to his short period as a Junior. He would cry every now and then and lied for having headache because he simply didn't want anyone to think he was giving up. Even though it was hard but he was trying his best. He would have said he wanted a break but he couldn't bring himself to say it. It's because he knew everyone depends on him.

"I'm sorry, Yabu-kun.." Keito pleads again, as the tears fight their way to stain his delicate face.

Chinen enters the room shortly after, his expression is even paler than before. Who wouldn't? When one realizes their best friend is in trouble, he will surely feel sad too. And that's how Chinen feels right now. He signals for Yamada and Yuto to come over and follow him. And as the three of them leaving, the room falls into silence again.

"I've talked to Kitagawa-san." Chinen speaks, his voice still hasn't recovered from trembling.

"How is it?" Yuto asks him urgently, trying to lower his voice so no one would hear their conversation.

"We can't avoid it..." Chinen replies, and Yamada hits his arm hard in desperation.

"It's most likely.. an indefinite hiatus." Chinen continues, and their heart shatter in pieces.

:(

It was the longest day Keito has ever had in his whole life. He drives to his apartment bearing his empty heart all along. Who would have known it would come to this?  _This isn't what's supposed to be happening_ , he thought. _You're a horrible person,_ he curses under his breath as all the deafening accusations storm his head mercilessly. Even as he takes his warm bath in attempt to relieve his mind a little, he could only feel coldness, slashing every inch of his body. He feels like he can no longer bear it. He is done for. All those people they count as best friends, they are probably better without him, he thought to himself.

He throws himself on the sofa and sighs deeply. Then his phone starts ringing, he wonders if there is a miracle or some sort that the "victim" will withdraw all charges, or if Johnny Kitagawa will pity him once more, or is it one of his best friend trying to reach him? Of all things, he needs someone to tell him everything is going to be alright, even if now it all seems to be a mere wishful thinking.

"Hello..Keito! What's happening?" A voice heard from the distance, a deep voice Keito has always adored and hold onto tightly.

"Dad.... Help me.." His voice breaks into tears as he covers his face with both of his shaking hands. He will let himself once again, to confide to the person he believes the most in this world. Tonight, he will be a son sobbing through the phone to his father. Because his heart and mind can't take it anymore, and he is desperately trying to breath from the dead he feels inside.

\----

"Please withdraw... I'm begging you." Her voice mixed with tears that ruin her make up, making their way all the way down to her velvet coloured dress.

"Why? Is that guy this important to you? So, all my suspicions are proven?!" He snaps in anger, throwing his face away from a girl who's been begging on his knees.

"No..... We are nothing... He is my friend back in high school, and he was just trying to.."

"Save you? Is he trying to be a superman? Yeah of course, he will go that far as minding other people's business and punching a guy straight on the face to protect his "friend." Huh? " He didn't let his girlfriend to explain a single thing to him. All she could do is plead again and again hoping that it will win his heart somehow.

"Please.. It was a misunderstanding.... I believe he didn't mean to hurt you.... And besides, are you really going to crush his dream? He is going to lose his precious best friends. I believe you're a kind person who can't see this happen to anyone Akito... Please... I'm begging you." She bows and sobs hard as she tries to reach his heart.

Keito was in the wrong place at the wrong time as he met with his old friend, his dear friend back in high school. As Keito found her being in a heated argument with someone he didn't recognize, the only thing that came to mind was how to protect his friend. Because that's what Keito will do. He will protect everything and everyone dear to him at all costs. Keito can't imagine that that night will be such a night he couldn't have a sleep from, and followed with days he wishes he doesn't have to wake up to. But as everything is set in its way, Keito could only follow it and repent from his mistake. He wishes things could be any different now as the group is preparing for their single, but he isn't even allowed to think positively right now. He only knows one thing: he won't leave his best friends no matter what. 

 

**Part 5**

Keito wakes up with the same pain thumping in his brain, as if not letting him to open his eyes and face the reality. Another day full of uncertainty is waving on his way, and he is so not ready for the worst. What is he supposed to do now? Just lie down in wait for who knows how long? He gets up and tries to stand on his weak legs, so many questions fill his brain as he breathes deeply, in and out, hoping all his problems will disappear, but they just won't. His dad's voice is resounding in his mind. "No matter what, don't give up."

"Thank you, dad. I won't." He mumbles softly while looking at his pale expression in the mirror.

It was a great relief to hear his dad's voice again after a long time, and he could ask nothing more than that at a time like this.

Someone rings the doorbell and wakes Keito from his thoughts. He brings himself to the door and peeks from the hole as for his surprise, he spots Yamada standing in wait for someone to open the door for him. Keito quickly opens the door to greet his best friend.   
"Eh? You just wake up? "said Yamada with his usual teasing tone he uses towards Keito.   
"Uh, yeah.. You're early Yamada." Keito replies him sheepishly, still trying to form his consciousness after a long night he spent staring at the wall.   
"Well, yeah.. I've just come to give you this." said Yamada while offering a pastel coloured bag to Keito.   
"Eh, what's this?" Keito peeking from a small hole to see what Yamada has brought for him, and he could see something in form of a stack of photos lying inside.   
"Those are photographs Yuto has taken for us in the past years. Please check them out." Yamada replies, bearing an adorable smile he always has, a smile that can melt even the coldest heart.   
"Huh? He never shares them with me. Are you guys really something?" teases Keito, nudges Yamada on the arm, that only results in Yamada punching his face in annoyance.   
"Shut up. That's not the point you dumb-headed shrimp!" shouts Yamada while laughing in embarrassment.   
"What kind of insult is that??" And they both laughing for what seems like forever, just like the normal days when nothing troubles their mind, when things go swiftly and they achieve great thing after great thing as a group. When both Keito and Yamada will go to each different cafe in their days off and end up talking for hours. Ah, they suddenly miss that kind of occasion. Unfortunately, before Keito could say any word of request, Yamada seems to be in rush and Keito holds himself back. Right, maybe next time.   
As soon as Yamada leaves, Keito immediately opens the bag to find out what's been waiting for him. His eyes sparkle as he looks at those adorable photographs Yuto has taken for them. When they were covered in sweat after a dance practice, the ones after filming of Little Tokyo Life and Itadaki High JUMP, when Keito was in the middle of his own battle being bullied by everyone. Another photo of them after filming of Sayonara Sensation. All those pictures send him to tears as all the memories spring back to his mind, stabbing him on the chest and killing every cell in his weak body.   
"I'm indeed grateful for you guys. Thank you so much for all these time." Tears slowly falling upon his delicate face, his heart is swollen of all the pain he feels inside. He truly wishes he could run away from his own house and begs Kitagawa-san for a chance. But he embraces himself sorrowfully on his bed, hugging all his tears that wouldn't stop, wishing the unsteady sound of his own breathing will conquer his guilt and make everything right again. Only time will tell, what will happen next.

....

"I beg of you, Kitagawa-san." Chinen bows deep to the man in front of him. His hands and whole body are shaking out of fear and nervousness, but Chinen is Chinen. He will not let a problem gets in his way, especially if it involves his best friend and mate for years. This is the first time for him to do such thing as begging to his boss. His eyes are still swollen since last night of all the crying. He can't let such horrible thing as to lose his comrade happen ever again. He has promised to himself since forever ago.

Outside of Mr. Kitagawa room, Yamada and Yuto nervously beating their fear and silently praying that things will go as planned. They pressed their fingers to their lips every time a staff comes on their way, signalling each of them to keep quiet as the two wait for Chinen to come out of the room.

A while later, the small figure appears in front of their eyes. Though his expression is brightened than moments ago, they can still feel his gloom wrecking him from the inside.

"How was it?" Yamada whispers to Chinen with the quietest possible whisper. Chinen looks up to Yamada and Yuto, asking them to follow him to meet the other guys.

"Kitagawa-san said, he received a letter from a woman who involved in this accident and she begs for Kitagawa-san to consider from suspending Keito. I guess we just have to wait and pray for the best." Chinen raises his head and look at the members' nervous-wrecked face one by one. The members nod in response with the still grim expression hanging on their face.

"The possibility is above 60% let's say. I'm sure we will overcome this." Inoo says optimistically, pats Yuya on the back who turns around and nods in agreement.

"We will get through this. Let's inform Keito when it's settled." Yabu follows suit, smiling sweetly to the guy beside him who has been looking so depressed all morning.   
"Hai.” Hikaru smiles back and mimics Yabu's trademarked sinking eyes.

All of them decide to wait for today or tomorrow for Kitagawa-san's decision, to let or not to let Keito stays. Deep inside they are all crying in help that their best friend will find his way again to them. They all miss being on stage, doing dance practices, just everything they do. All the carefree laughs and talks that they can't forever say a good bye to. They are all wishing for one miracle. All nine of them.

On the other part of the city, Keito is serenading himself to sleep, humming so low that he can't hear his own voice. In front of him, his guitar tab books lay all over the floor. He's spent almost the whole day playing his guitar till his fingers felt like they were burning and swollen. He only stopped when his dad called in the late afternoon and took him out for tea. They walked along the riverside and talked about many different things all at once.

_"It was a good time with them." Keito lifted his head and stared at the sky for a few moments. Okamoto-san looked at his son and responded him softly, "It was, it is, it will ever be a good time being with those guys, isn't it? You are all loud.” He giggled loudly and walked away, leaving his son drown in his deep thought all by himself._

Keito reminisces the scene as he takes the last string of his guitar. The last note drags him further away into loneliness.

_They truly are loud, that the oddness of this tranquil moment is killing me already._

As he reaches for his glass, his phone rings again for the third time that day, and this time he is wishing it brings the miracle he believes exists.

"Really?" Keito shrugs on his seat, trying to control his overflowing emotion.   
His tears drop again as he hangs up the phone and covers his face with both hands.

This is it.   
  
  
  
**Part 6**

The birds are chirping in sync, standing strong on each branch of a tree. One by one, people who passes will take pictures of the joyful birds and the beautiful trees bearing soft pink cherry blossoms. Not any different with a guy wearing his brown coloured coat and carrying his working bag on his shoulder. A white mask covers half of his face, keeping his expression in disguise. He reaches for his pocket and takes out his phone to take some pictures of the stunning surrounding.   
_"Am I dreaming?"_ he thoughts to himself. He has woken up to another day that still feels like a dream.   
As if answering his question, the birds sing louder, such a beautiful note that it takes his breath away. He continues to walk along the busy road after saying good bye to the little birds.

"Ohayou gozaimasu.."he says after arriving at his destination.   
A friendly man in front of him smiles back softly, "Ohayou, Keito-kun."

"How have you been?" He asks again friendly.

"All good. Thank God it's all taken care of." Says Keito, with a warm smile craved on his face.

"Ah, yokatta." The man pats Keito on the shoulder then they laugh together.

Keito excuses himself and carry on walking down the hall with the still smile plastered on his face.

"HEY! SAY! JUMP"

The writing on the paper shines as he twists the door knob, immediately greeted by the usual laugh and chatter from the well-known loud group. He bows and greet everyone in the room, "Ohayou gozaimasu. Thank you for your help and I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused. Please take care of me." Keito bows down to the people in front of him. Meanwhile none of them seem to have heard him. Keito lifts his head looking at them in confusion, and after five seconds have passed he tries to repeat the phrase louder.

"Ohayou gozaima.."

"We heard you." His words were cut by Hikaru who steps forward and messes with Keito's hair.

"Welcome back." Chinen says, smiling so big like he always does while Yuto gives him a thumb up and a wink.

"Next time please consult with us, dumb-headed shrimp." Shouts Yamada from behind Yuto as he scans all over Keito in disgust. Daiki comes forward and hugs Keito tightly.

"We missed you, English boy." Daiki says in between his grin.

Keito smiles and thanks everyone again, quickly joins in with whatever the guys are doing now.

It feels good to be home, to be with people you value and respect the most. When our laughter finally unites as one and our tears sing in rhyme.

From the corner, Yabu and Hikaru smile at the beautiful scenery, admiring how everyone come together for Keito and whoever it is in trouble. They wish they were this strong-willed few years ago when Morimoto was in trouble. They were, but sadly things didn't go as how they'd attempted it to be. They were still vulnerable within themselves and unsure of which path to take and what to do. Now however, they are this strong and they won't let anyone break them in any way. JUMP lives within their heart and that's where they will always belong to.

The day goes so fast as they have so much fun together, finally as 9 all over again. Yuya's birthday is coming up and everyone except Yuya is preparing for a surprise for the sexy master's birthday. Inoo has reserved a karaoke room and a fancy restaurant by the sea for Yuya's birthday surprise.

Every day has become more vibrant than ever. They've finally released Over the Top single which yet again tops the charts since its first release. Interviews and photo shoot come every now and then and soon they see their schedule is packed for each of them. The days grow even shorter every day. They have absolutely no time to worry or getting anxious about anything. Just get through every day as it is.

"So, how is it?" Daiki asks from behind his book, glancing at Inoo who sits in front of him.

"Settled. "Inoo nods his head in enthusiasm.

"Alright. Let's go."Daiki signals for both of them to move.

Soon they are out of the restaurant and head straight to Johnny's office to pick up the other boys. They've specially booked the restaurant for Yuya's birthday celebration. One that Yuya knows nothing about because obviously, a surprise should stay as surprise. Time to unpack it will be revealed soon.

They've finally succeeded on kidnapping the troublesome Yuya. Before, he had insisted on going back home straight after work. He apparently has smelled some dirty business going on behind his back. After some hard discussion with Yabu however, Yuya has agreed to join them for a dinner.

"This is crazy!" Yuya yells loudly as he looks outside the glass window, the ocean is beaming peacefully in the distance. He can almost hear the breeze as he presses his face against the window, showing just how much he wants to get out and touch the icy sea water.

The other boys join him and pretend to be surprised just as much as Yuya. They glance and sending hint at each other while Yuya is busy idolizing over the majestic view of the sea. Chinen shouts right at Yuya's his left ear, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!" followed by everyone. Yuya turns his head around to find the room has grown dark and he can only see the sparks from star decorations around him. From the corner, Hikaru and Keito are coming with a large sized cake on their hand and place it on the big table in the middle of the room. Yuya is perplexed by the scene and immediately feels like his tears are going to burst.

"Seriously guys? This is so childish." He said between his sob while trying to stand up.

"I'm turning 27. Do you think I'm a kindergarten kid huh?" He walks slowly, approaching the others while still sobbing out of overwhelming joy.

"Ha ha. It is okay, you are the next ojisan but your heart is still of a 5-year-old kid." Inoo pats Yuya's back and hug him tight with his delicate arms.

Everyone is cheering and laughing. They command Yuya to finish all the cake by himself even though they know that Yuya doesn't like sweets.

"This is too much guys, too much." Yuya cries again and beg them to stop tricking him. He then proceeds and stands on his feet, doing his trademark "I surrender" bow.

Everyone bursts into laughter, as they take shot after shot, ignoring the night that slowly fades into another day. Well, they all have day off the next day. Lucky for them, because almost only half of them are barely sane right now. Yamada side eyeing the others who have been drown into another space. From the corner, he can spot Yuto holding his glass still. Suddenly Yuto turns his head and their gaze meet. Yuto smile dreamily at Yamada, while Yamada smile back shyly. "God, he looks so attractive in that state." He stands up and make his way slowly towards Yuto, who is still smiling in between dreamy sensation he's experiencing right now.

"Yutti, time to go home." Yamada says, as he takes Yuto in his strong arms and gets him out of the messy room. The others follow suit as Yabu carries Hikaru and the birthday boy Yuya is attempting to wake everyone up.

Yamada excuses himself to Yabu and takes the first taxi that arrives, and the taxi drives both Yuto and Yamada to their destination. 

 

**Part 7**

"Your apartment is so cool...." Yuto murmurs unconsciously as he walks in the small apartment of Yamada's. Yamada attempts to take the tall guy all by himself, dragging their step along the way after getting out of the taxi, and finally makes it to Yamada's room.

"Go and rest now." Yamada puts Yuto on his bed and covers him with his soft strawberry-scented blanket, as the tall guy blinks sheepishly.

"Arigatou ne, Yama-chan.." Yuto mumbles again, still with his eyes half closed. He turns his body around a few times till he finds a comfortable position, covering his whole body with Yamada's soft blanket.

Yamada looks at him from where he is standing, admiring at just how innocent Yuto looks like. Just like a small kid who prone to make mistakes. That's Nakajima Yuto, the mood maker of the group and an incredibly hyperactive guy who belongs to Hey! Say! JUMP. Deep down his heart, Yamada wishes Yuto will stick to JUMP members more, especially to him. He is more than willing to share stories with Yuto and help each other when in trouble.

Luckily, their relationship has been getting stronger these days as they spend a lot of time playing games together. Yamada smiles at the thought and lies beside Yuto, sharing the blanket together and whispers the tall guy good night.

^_^

"Thanks a lot for last night. I had a blast." Yuya sits on his bed, occasionally smiling and muffles his messy hair. The sun makes its way into the room and shines bright onto a small fragile body which is lying on the bed. Yuya stands up and reaches the curtain, closing it halfway just so the sunshine won't wake Inoo up.

Still, however, the little boy rubs his eyes and opens them slowly, smiling at the sight in front of him.

"Ohayou.." He whispers as he stretches his arms and yawns adorably.

"Ohayou cutie." Yuya answers flatly, but smiles afterwards. A smile so deadly attractive that it could kill.

"Geez." Inoo smirks and leaves the bed reluctantly.

"Thank you for taking me home. But why didn't you go back and stayed here instead?" Inoo slowly approaches Yuya with question-filled stare.

"Well, I was barely awake last night. Can't help it. Plus, your bed is so comfy. Where did you buy it?" Yuya stares at Inoo sharper, as they both are so close to each other. Inoo bursts into laughter as they make weird faces at each other, holding each other's face and still standing by the window.

"I bought it from Takagi-san.70% off."

Yuya frowns in confusion and pinches Inoo cheeks in annoyance.

"You need to stop with that lame joke."

"Haha. Calm down. I can see your wrinkles Takaki." Inoo continues teasing Yuya and pushes him to his bed with all his strength. He lands on top of Yuya, smirks drawn all over his face.

"How was everyone's evacuation last night?" Inoo says, staring at Yuya's sparkling eyes that are so damn close to his now.

"Great. Chinen went home with Keito and Daiki. YabuHika as usual. And well, Yama-chan didn't want to take risks of hearing any funny stories so he took Yuto home." Yuya explains, their warm breath resonating in the air.

"I see. That's great of Yama-chan." Inoo raises himself and lies beside Yuya. They stare at the roof and smile stupidly. Their heart is racing rapidly and Yuya takes Inoo's soft hand in his, both humming softly to a song they always sing together when they're on the phone. Their voices mixed in unison, singing one song after another song. Both cherish this warm atmosphere that could only happens once in a long while.

^_^

"I never thought you make this thing Yama-chan." Yuto runs his finger at the paper framed photograph lying on the bedside table. His eyes are sparkling as he observes each member's expression in the photo.   
It was taken on Yamada's birthday last year. They celebrated it at Yamada's house where Yamada's mum cooked the most amazingly delicious food he has ever tasted, apart from his mum's cooking of course. He remembers all the laughter and smiles he saw from each member, playing one game after another and ended up staying awake till the next day.

"Cool, isn't it? Ah, happy time." Yamada says from behind the kitchen counter, a plate of freshly made breakfast is beaming into Yuto's direction.

Yuto immediately stands up and approaches the delicious looking food in Yamada's hand.

"Oi, have you washed your face and brushed your teeth?" Yamada yells at Yuto who is trying to grab the plate from Yamada's hand.

"Hehe. I will now, wifey." Yuto whispers, makes Yamada shivers from his head to toe.

"I'm not your wife, Yutti." Yamada denies while pouting adorably.

"But we got married last year?" Yuto take a closer look at the little guy with his bewildered stare. 

"That was a joke, Yutti." Yamada laughs out of control as the memory springs back to his mind.

Yuto gets closer to Yamada's face, so close as their nose are almost touching. 

"What if I meant it? Would you be my wife?" Yuto says in a serious tone.

It feels like butterflies are flying and singing happily in Yamada's stomach as he hears those words coming out from Yuto. For a moment, he tries to control himself from falling apart and looks at Yuto who is still locking stare with him.

"Are you still dreaming, Yuto?" Yamada says softly to the guy in front of him, whose eyes are shining in all beautiful colour. A majestic view Yamada has been so blessed to witness. 

Yuto takes Yamada's beautiful face in his hand, so carefully that he counts each and every step, getting closer and closer to it. Yamada closes his eyes as he feels the warmth of his body is reverberating inside him, ordering to get out. Yamada puts both of his hands on Yuto's waist, in hope to pass the sensation that he can't bear anymore. Just then both of them are surprised by the ringing sound coming from Yuto's phone.

"Ah, shit." Yuto curses as he lets go of Yamada's face, his face turns pinkish as he feels embarrassed by what has just happened.

Yamada pulls away abruptly and carries on with his cooking that was left halfway done, feeling each butterfly flies away with his disappointment.

"Ah, alright. We're in. See you Yabu-chan." Yuto hangs up from the call, trying desperately to climb back to his sense as he greets Yama.   
"We'll meet for lunch later with the guys. I've told Yabu you're okay. Are you?"  
"Of course, let's go." Yamada smiles softly, pretending as if everything was normal again even though his heart is still racing in his chest.   
"Eh.. I just remember I haven't brushed my teeth. I shall go now..," Yuto proceeds and makes his way towards the bathroom. Yamada looks at the tall guy with sad expression plastered on his pretty face.

" _It was enough having you beside me for the whole night..,_  
_but just now_  we _were barely an inch away, you know... "_

  **Part 8**

 _Give Me Love_  
_Give Me Love_  
_Doko made mo yuku hatenai kono sora no shita_  
_Give Me Love_  
_Give Me Love_  
_Daiji na hito ga doko ka de kimi o matteru_

The faint sound ringing in Yabu's head, keeping him awake. His eyes are on the guy beside him, lying so beautifully with half of his face covered with a blue coloured blanket. He looks so weak that Yabu wants to wrap his arms around the person so badly, as if it could make his life lasts forever.   
Yabu takes a step closer and touches the guy's face with his hand, so softly in order not to wake him up.   
"Ohayou.. " Hikaru opens his eyes slowly as the touch sends shiver to his bone.   
Yabu pulls his hand away immediately and greets him back awkwardly.

"Oh.. hayou.."  
"What time is it?" Hikaru rubs his eyes abruptly, trying to catch a sight of the clock on the bedside table.   
"It's 10." says Yabu, checking out the clock by himself.   
"Ehh?!!! We're late?!!!" Hikaru shrieks as he gets up from the bed in panic.   
"Hikku... Your idol sense is too strong! We're on day off today remember?!" Yabu shakes his head in response and close both his ears due to the loud scream.   
"Eh? I forget. Hehehehe.." Hikaru scratches his head while grinning like his usual self.

Yabu laughs as pinches Hikaru's cheeks teasingly. His eyes are so cute while grinning like this, and Hikaru can't help but to pinch Yabu's cheeks too.

"By the way why am I here?" Hikaru scans around Yabu's room and trying to recall what happened the night before.

"Oh, I just brought you here to make it even cause last time you did the same to me." Yabu replies, still smiling so adorably.

"You're a funny guy." Hikaru laugh again as his cheeks turn pinkish in embarrassment.

"You are the funny guy, Hikku." Yabu gets up from the bed and reach for the curtains, tearing them open.

Hikaru follows Yabu and stands side by side with him, looking out the window that reveals the beautiful scenery of suburbs area of Tokyo.

Exhale. Inhale.

The two stretch their arms widely and inhale the fresh morning air.

"Last night was fun." Hikaru says, throwing his head to the side to find Yabu turning his face into his direction, and both their eyes meet at the very moment.

"It was. We finally get together." Yabu stares right into Hikaru's eyes.

"We?" Hikaru eyeing Yabu in response, questions filling his vision.

"I meant the guys and us." Yabu corrects his words, looking away to escape from Hikaru's stare.

"Oh.. and us too though. You've been distant to me these days, Yabu." Hikaru looks away too and continue admiring the view outside.

"I'm sorry." Yabu apologize shortly.

"Why? It's okay. I was just saying. Please do share if you have anything bothers you. I'm always here, you know." Hikaru reciprocates, his eyes fixed at two birds standing on a branch of a tree in the distance.

"Alright. You've always been.. Thank you Hikaru." Yabu turns to face Hikaru.

"Earlier you called me Hikku." Hikaru follows suit and face Yabu who is inches away from him.

"Oh, yeah. I don't know why I called you that." Yabu grins again shyly.

"I like it." Hikaru states, putting his hands on Yabu's shoulders.

At that moment, it's as if their breath is synchronized like they've always been. YabuHika that everyone knows and admires. Everything they do that involves each other, helps them print their mark as one of the strongest pairs Johnny's has ever had.

Hikaru smiles at Yabu softly, eyes on each other. Their heart filled with happiness for having each other's presence. Yabu takes Hikaru in his arms, hugs his best friend and partner tightly. As if the little gap between them will tear them apart, Yabu hugs Hikaru even tighter, as Hikaru hugs him back in response. Just like the clock has stopped ticking for them, they hug each other tightly. Both feeling each other's warmness, being grateful for another day that allows them to experience such overwhelming joy.

❤

"Ha ha!" Daiki can't hide his laugh anymore. Looking at the scene in front of him, he holds his stomach to avoid laughing even louder.

"Kawaii.." Daiki laughs again as he shoves away a marker that he's been clutching.

Keito and Chinen are lying on the bed, hand in hand. Their face is covered in doodles in red marker, the result of Daiki's doing.

The two open their eyes slowly as the sunshine bursts into the room, their face gleaming from the light.

"Agh.... Ohayooou..." Chinen throws his arms wide and greets the other two people in his room.

"Good morning.." Keito curls his body again, not wanting to get up after all.

"Keito!" Chinen screams as he catches a sight of Keito's face.

"Huh?" Keito opens his eyes widely in response to the scream, rubbing his eyes and trying to give his attention to Chinen.

"Chinen! What's happened to your face?!" Keito screams loudly as he finds out Chinen's face is covered with doodles all over.

"What's happened to yours??" Chinen strikes back and takes Keito's face with both hands.

"Dai-chan.........!" Chinen turns around to find Daiki standing by the window with his evil laugh.

Keito and Chinen get up from the bed and try to catch the culprit. Daiki smirks and immediately runs away as Chinen catches up to him, with an expression as if he's ready to swallow Daiki whole.

Keito runs all the way to the bathroom instead and immediately washes his face in attempt to remove the ugly drawings.

"You'll be the next, Dai-chan!" Chinen finally arrests the culprit, taking Daiki with full force and continuously hitting him on the head.

"I'm sorry, but you guys were looking so cute...." Daiki cries in between his laughter as he lies on the floor, letting Chinen have his sweet revenge.

"Don't tell me you took picture of us in that condition." Chinen stops hitting Daiki and looks at his reflection in the mirror.

"Of course, I didn't miss that chance." Daiki replies, tries to stand up in attempt to escape from Chinen's fury.

Chinen screams again and searches desperately for Daiki's phone. But for his disappointment, he can't find it anywhere. He tries to run to Daiki again when Keito enters the room with his now clean and handsome face.

Chinen enrages once again as he finds out just how ridiculous his friends can be. He gives up and sits on the floor instead, laughing for his stupidity.

Daiki is laughing from the corner of the room, watching the messy faced Chinen laughing adorably. Keito sits on the bed and laughs innocently, immediately scrolling his phone to check what he has missed through the night.

Something catches his sight, causing him to scream in disbelief.

"I will never forgive you, Dai-chan." Keito says as he passes his phone to Chinen.

Chinen covers his face and hides his laugh that's mixed with anger. He can't be mad at Daiki anyway. He's too delicate, too kind that no one can possibly have such grudge towards him. Even though Daiki has gone as far as sending the pictures to JUMP's group chat. Now it's filled with various comments from the other guys. Such ridiculous pictures of Keito and Chinen sleeping hand in hand with doodles all over their face.

"But why are we holding hand, Keito?" Chinen asks Keito with mystified expression.

"Uh? I don't remember.." Keito murmurs, hiding his laugh that's slowly emerging on his face.

 _"It's really cute, though.."_ thoughts Keito secretly.

Chinen throws a pillow at Daiki, who throws it back at Keito. The three of them begin to laugh again, as the sunshine slowly tilts to the side.

Tokyo's sun is shining bright to carry on its duties today. JUMP members are all shining bright today too, each of them looking forward for another gathering later in the day.

 

 **Part 9**  

The sun is shining bright as Yamada takes a step out of his apartment, followed by Yuto. Both are still feeling a little awkward after what happened earlier in the morning. Yuto pats Yamada on the back in attempt to break the ice. Yamada turns his head around and smiles delicately at Yuto.   
They walk side by side through the busy crowd of Shibuya. Crossing one road after another, they almost reach their destination when they catch a glimpse of Keito, Chinen, and Daiki appear in front of them.   
"Hey! Konnichiwa!" says Keito cheerfully, waving his hand at the two guys.   
"Hey Keito! I'm glad you're alive." says Yamada teasingly. As always, Yamada never misses his chance to bully Keito.   
"Jerk." Keito pouts cheekily and messes with Yamada's perfect hair.  
"Oi, oi, stop it." Yamada tries to push Keito's hand off his hair while the others are watching them laughing away.   
"Silly guys." Chinen says as he continues walking to their destination.   
The other guys are following him from behind and they all walk through the crowd till they reach the place they had planned to meet. It's a cosy sushi restaurant in Shibuya where JUMP usually have a meet up.

"I'm glad you guys are all alive." says Keito, sitting from the end of the table, grinning and sipping his green tea.   
"Oi, that's my line!" Yamada shouts from where he is sitting.   
"Well, thanks to you guys, I got to experience sleeping on Inoo-chan's bed." Yuya blurts out, and Inoo nearly spill the drink that he is drinking.   
"Hey Takaki!" Inoo yells in embarrassment, nudging Yuya with his hand.   
"What? It was really comfy." Yuya turns his head to face Inoo.   
"Yeah cause I bought it from Mr Bakaki!" Inoo says, sticking out his tongue and pretend to have won the game.   
"I told you to stop with that lame joke." Yuya says in unamused tone as the others laugh at them.   
"So, you guys finally get along, eh?" Hikaru teases them more, smirking from beside Yabu who is grinning happily.   
"Of course, we might surpass YabuHika, just so you know! Be aware!" Yuya says again and smirks proudly.

Yamada watches as everyone laughing away, himself still thinking of what happened earlier in the day.   
He still can't take his mind off it. Yuto's sweet expression is still in his brain, dancing as the word he said resounding itself in his head. Yamada excuses himself to use the bathroom, as Yuto follows just right after.

   
"Why are you following me?" asks Yamada as they are looking at each other's reflection in the bathroom's mirror.   
"About earlier.. I'm sorry." Yuto says, as he captures Yamada's attention in the mirror.   
"Why? It's.. Okay... I meant, you've kissed me before. Ha ha." Yamada replies and chuckles a little. He's trying to sound as cool as possible but his stomach is starting to give out butterflies in all different colours.   
"Eh? When Yama-chan??" Yuto turns to Yama in perplexed look, apparently doesn't even remember what he did in the past.   
"At, geez do I have to remind you? At Yokohama concert, remember?" Yamada says feeling annoyed, drying his hands with a paper towel.  
"Ah, I remember! Well.. It's your cheek, and I barely got it." Yuto replies Yamada in a teasing tone, following Yamada from behind while continue eyeing the little one's back.  
"And you weren't even sorry about it." Yamada turns around to find Yuto smiling so irritatingly attractive.  
"Eh? You are mad about it?" Yuto continues to tease Yamada with his capturing smile, breaking down each of Yamada's strong defence wall.

"Huh? No.. It's not that." Yamada looks away before he can't take it anymore, continues to walk out of the bathroom.

"That means you like it?" Yuto's warm hands reach Yamada's body as Yamada quivers in shock, feeling the warm sensation washes over him. Yuto hugs Yamada tightly from behind, as if telling Yamada to stop whatever he's doing right at that moment. Including breathing, because the air is too uneasy for them to breathe now.

"You, should stop teasing me Yuto.." Yamada begs as he's losing all his strengths, his whole body feels like it's been imprinted to the floor.

"I will..not." Yuto whispers on Yamada's ears, his warm breath sends shiver all over Yamada's body.

_"I swear...."_

_\-------_

"What took you guys so long?" Daiki shouts from his seat. His eyes are on the two guys who are just back from their journey to another space called "The Toilet."

"Uh, well.." Yuto can't finish his sentence, he throws his vision to the roof and searching for the right word to say.  
Yamada takes Yuto's hand in his and says simply, "some business."

"Woo, yeah yeah! Where's the wedding invitation?" Inoo yells excitedly.

Yamada just smile flirtatiously as he gets back to his seat, and Yuto follows him obediently.

The guys are in each if their position, and now is the time finally.

"Alright, do you guys want to hear good news?" Yabu announces, his eyes wander around on each member's face.

"Actually.."

"Wait they haven't answered, Hikku." Yabu cuts Hikaru's word abruptly, waving his hand on Hikaru's face to stop him from talking further.

"Yes!! Yes!!" Keito says, rising in excitement. Keito being Keito, such a simple guy.

The rest of them are laughing at how childish Keito looks like while saying that.

"Okay.. This is a reward for everyone's hard work these past years." Yabu states, feeling his tears of happiness slowly emerges from the corners of his eyes.  
"Especially for you, Keito." Hikaru says with such gleam in his eyes.

"We're getting a new reality show." Yabu yells proudly.

"It's called JUMP's English Class." Hikaru continues, as the rest of them scream and clap in joy.

"Keito, you'll be the MC. So, please do your best. We're in your care."

It's like Keito's heart blossoms with all different kinds of flowers. His eyes are burning as he tears up and calls for Yabu's name repeatedly, as if begging Yabu to stop the joke. Keito can't believe what he has just heard.

"Are you serious, Yabu-chan?" Yamada asks Yabu one more time, he too is in denial that such miracle has finally arrived.

"That's why I gather you guys here." Yabu confirms everyone one last time. His eyes scan around each of the happy face in front of him.

Everyone's heart is indeed blossoms in joy. Who knows such a great day has arrived yet again for Hey! Say! JUMP, and this time it is an early birthday gift for Keito.

They rise from their seat and do the toast to celebrate the good day. Each of them has it painted on their face, such a joyful expression they wish could never fade as the years leave them. Almost ten years for JUMP, and this day today is the day where they once again are reminded how important each other's presence is. Keito almost fell off the edge once, but thanks to everyone's effort, here they are today. Still standing strong like they've always been.

Any wall they will crush down.

Any ice they will break.

Any hurdle they will go through to reveal the hidden treasure waiting for them.

Anyone and everyone is too important that there is no substitute.

There is no other place that felt more home than in the arms of each other.

Hopefully, as the years pass JUMP will evolve bigger and better, their wings will soar up to the sky.

Together, forever..

We can try, fly high!

 

**Author's Note:**

> So..... How was it?  
> I did my best for this.  
> I hope it wasn't a disappointment. I hope it took you to that roller-coaster thing through the whole story. I hope it's somehow worth reading. I hope you had a great time!  
> Please leave your opinion on it and feedback, so I'll know how to improve next time.  
> As always, thank you for reading. Please come back next time!


End file.
